Gritos sin escape
by Sleeplessness
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puedes soportar el miedo? Esa presión en tu cuerpo que trepa por tu mente y te obliga a postrarte ante él. ¿Podrías sobrevivir a la noche más terrible de tu existencia? Cuando el infierno te reclama estás perdido desde el principio y ni siquiera la muerte es alivio.[Fic participante en la Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].


—Maldición—murmuró Espio al ver como el capó del auto comenzaba a despedir humo grisáceo que se elevaba hasta desaparecer en la fría noche nublada—. No me hagas esto por favor— pedía mientras bajaba y abría el cofre, para que el humo ardiente, irritante y mugriento le golpeara la cara haciéndole toser frenéticamente.

El motor estaba terriblemente dañado, lanzando chispas brillantes que estaban a nada de tocar la gasolina que resbalaba por todo el mecanismo; además de una llanta ponchada que no hacía mejor su coartada.

Vector lo mataría.

Definitivamente lo haría.

Se restregó la cara y vislumbró la hora en el reloj luminiscente del auto. 10:45PM. Tenía que haber llegado a Central City antes de las 11.00PM para poder cumplir con su parte de la misión que Vector le había encomendado: seguir a un magnate de lo peor, engañarlo para hacerle creer que era de la alta y sacarle toda la información para el presente caso antes de que partiera en su jet privado a las doce en punto.

El cocodrilo lo delegó en solitario porque sabía que así trabajaba mejor, y le prestó las llaves del viejo auto destartalado que Charmy había bautizado como el "Chaotix móvil"; el cual, en muy contadas veces lo utilizaban y no era de esperarse el porqué se quedaba meses en la cochera acumulando polvo, sirviendo simplemente para llenar espacio: temían que se descompusiera con solo subirse.

A pesar de esas cuestiones que convertían al vehículo en inservible, Vector se negaba a botarlo –Nadie daría un centavo por él. Nadie, ni loco–. No supo de donde surgió aquella insistencia molesta del cocodrilo que se lo llevara; tal vez porque pensaba que sería una oportunidad de no volverlo a ver.

Aunque no tuvo previsto que ni siquiera aguantaría un viaje de una hora y lo dejaría a menos de la mitad del camino.

Espio bufó desesperado y no pudo evitar gritar de frustración con las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza. ¡Increíble que esto le ocurriera justo ahora!

El camaleón regresó al interior del auto y se dejó caer sobre el asiento de conductor, con las piernas colgando hacia afuera de la puerta abierta y un codo recargado sobre el cuero áspero del volante.

La carretera se mostraba solitaria y oscura en totalidad, lo único que no dejaba subsistirlo en completa negrura eran las luces encendidas del automóvil.

La luna se ocultaba tras densas nubes grises que parecían adheridas al cielo. El ruidoso silbido del viento cruzó deprisa las ramas de aquellos impotentes arboles dispuestos a ambos lados del camino.

Sacó su celular de la guantera y se dispuso a llamar a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarle. ¿Los Chaotix? Ellos cumplían la otra parte de la misión en Chemical Plant buscando indicios del crimen ayudados por Tails, mientras Charmy se había quedado como punto de conexión en Green Hill.

Miró la lista de sus contactos y suspiró; ¿Amy? Sabía menos de mecánica que él, ¿Sonic? Ni teléfono tenía, ¿Knuckles? Siempre estaba ocupado con su deber de guardián, ¿Shadow? Para nada, ¿Bark? Siempre cerraba el taller mecánico antes de lo debido para irse a embriagar. Bloqueó la pantalla del celular y se quedó sin más que viendo las sombras del bosque que se extendían infinitamente por todos lados.

Tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Espio tomó lo necesario para iniciar el camino de regreso a pie; no podía haber recorrido tanta distancia hasta ese punto ¿verdad?

Apagó el auto –agradeciendo que aún no hubiera explotado– y tomó sus cosas.

Sacó sus katanas y las atoró en sus fundas correspondientes entre las correas que le cruzaban la espalda transversalmente y cogió su juego de shurikens, una linterna y una bolsa de papel con bombas de humo. Se abrigó con una sudadera índigo gruesa y comenzó a caminar.

A decir verdad, lamentaba por primera vez no haber acatado las indicaciones de Mighty al advertirle que no tomará el camino que rodeaba y cruzaba por debajo de las montañas. Le llamaban la «carretera de los mil infiernos» porque incontables casos policiacos no se habían podido explicar ante la desaparición desmedida de al menos decenas de víctimas que cruzaban ese trayecto durante las noches para acortar camino. Cuando no pudieron resolver nada, lo único que se decidió fue bloquear la carretera con cientos de señales de «No se acerque», «Alto», «Tome vías alternas» cercar la entrada y cubrirlos de línea policiaca y alambre de púas. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que eso ni siquiera servía cuando las advertencias desparecían y el camino al amanecer estaba libre otra vez.

Una vez leyó, que alrededor del siglo XIV, la época más terrible y oscura para los pueblerinos que temían hasta de su propia sombra, la magia había causado paranoia por todos lados. Bebés desaparecidos, rebaños enteros asesinados, mujeres vírgenes sacrificadas para ganar paz, asesinatos despiadados a manos de monstruos y demonios. El miedo y desesperación dominaban a los pueblitos próximos de la aldea asentada en el mismo lugar que ahora lo cruzaba un camino de asfalto. Era una aldea de "brujos", según contaban. Sobrevolaban la montaña a media noche montados en escobas o con prominentes y bestiales alas surgiendo en sus espaldas, los niños leían libros de hechicería y aprendían a hacer pociones, cultivaban calabazas que hablaban y despertaban a los muertos de sus tumbas para mandar aterrorizar a sus vecinos.

Una noche, se desató una masacre: todos los profanadores practicantes de magia fueron encarcelados en jaulas de plata; incendiaron las chozas, los cultivos, sus mascotas y pertenencias. A todos y cada uno, les tocó morir de formas tan repulsivas e inhumanas que no podían contarse sin sentir nauseas.

Espio continuo andando en la fría noche sin estrellas. Su respiración pausada se volvió visible frente a sus ojos y se fusionaba rápidamente con la bruma.

A un lado de la desolada carretera estaba un letrero que indicaba el kilometraje, dándole a entender que estaba más lejos de lo que esperaba. Eso logró sorprenderlo más de lo que hubiera querido.

 _Crick._

Un vago susurro de una ramita rota le hizo desenfundar las espadas en tiempo récord.

Al instante, se sintió estúpido cuando vio a un conejo salir de entre unos arbustos y correr con rapidez frente a él, lanzándole una miradilla nerviosa reflejada en sus orbes carmín.

Soltó un suspiro y guardo sus armas con las manos temblándole levemente. No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento nervioso. Quizás el hecho de recordar las historias que se contaban acerca de esa autopista le metió el miedo de convertirse en una víctima más retratada en los periódicos; con un caso policiaco en blanco total, sin resolverse jamás, y una lápida terriblemente impávida sobre un ataúd vacío.

Un escalofrío le recorrió y aceleró el paso por inercia.

Sacó el celular de sus sudadera y escribió un breve mensaje a Mighty para avisarle de su situación. Cuando apenas lo había enviado, un ruido ronco captó su atención. Siguió avanzando con sigilo, escuchando atentamente con un shuriken rodando por sus dedos inseguros.

La respiración se le aceleró cuando en medio de la lúgubre oscuridad, una sombra se encontraba sentada a mitad del camino con un bulto grande y de forma extraña ante él.

Un olor a muerte y sangre oxidada se sintió rápidamente en el aire.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el bulto respiraba…

 _Y lo estaban devorando._

Los jadeos intensos y los gemidos de dolor eran acallados en su totalidad ante los sonidos de masticación y succión que la otra criatura le provocaba al desgarrarla lentamente.

Encendió la lámpara del teléfono que no había soltado y detuvo la bilis tragando duro.

El espécimen le daba la espalda, acuclillado, triturando con fuerza la carne de aquel venado que agonizaba perdido en el sufrimiento.

Tenía la espalda huesuda, con las vértebras casi escapando de su remendada piel, surcada de quemaduras y rasguños, cubiertas de putrefactas pústulas verdes y capas de renegrida suciedad. La cabeza parecía un balón desinflado con una mata de pelo grasiento entre los que quedaba de sus orejas mutiladas, inflamadas y cubiertas de sangre seca con pus.

No se atrevió ni siquiera a parpadear cuando fue descubierto.

Su rostro se mostraba demacrado, cubierto de cicatrices; sus ojos no eran más que un par de cuencas de pálido gris y sin escleróticas en donde podía ver reflejado su terror.

Su boca… eso fue lo que más le asustó. Se extendía hacia ambos lados de la cara, desde los extremos a la altura de sus orbes hasta juntarse bajo su nariz sin carne.

De su pecho salían las costillas. _Literalmente_. Podía ver el esternón delgado y frágil rodeado de un delgado pelaje negro, manchado en esos momentos con sangre y vísceras.

La criatura le gritó, mostrando tres afiladas hileras de dientes afilados y serrados, y le saltó encima.

El shuriken se deslizó de su mano a tiempo para impactar justo en el centro de su grotesco ojo. Aquella cosa –con una lejana apariencia lejana a un perro–, chilló histérica mientras la sangre le comenzaba a manar de manera descontrolada, aumentando la pestilencia del lugar.

Tuerto, rodeó a Espio y comenzó a evaluarlo con su ojo bueno, arrastrándose por el pavimento y olfateando el aire. El camaleón sacó su katana y la blandió, lanzando un claro mensaje de advertencia.

La criatura perro captó el peligro y no hizo nada más que recostarse en señal de sumisión.

Espio miró al venado que, por muy increíble que fuere, seguía vivo y trataba de ponerse de pie aunque sus fuerzas se escapaban a chorros por la abertura en su abdomen. Creyó que lo mejor sería acabar con su sufrimiento y giró el mango de la katana a su dirección. Un gemido lastimero fue lo último que escucho de ese animal cuando la espada atravesó su corazón. La desencajó con un ruido húmedo y el líquido rojizo brillaba como alabastro en la negrura de la noche.

Al volverse, descubrió que la cosa no le quitaba la vista de encima y lo observaba curioso. Un murmullo surgió del otro lado de la carretera y se puso en guardia. Una voz apaciguada y sombría se hizo oír:

— ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? ¿Acaso no viste las señales de advertencia? ¿Qué cosa tan importante te hizo entrar a mis dominios?—parecía que sonreía más ante cada pregunta

Espio trató de encontrar su voz y contesto lo más firme que pudo sin que le temblaran los labios mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de sus armas.

—Tenía prisa por llegar a Central City y tome la ruta corta. No había ni un policía en la bifurcación que me detuviera el paso.— Miraba a todos lados, buscando a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de todo.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento lo tomo por sorpresa y sus katanas salieron volando, clavándose verticalmente sobre el pavimento. Echo a correr para volver a tomarlas cuando sintió que lo arrastraban. La voz parecía haber tomado forma corpórea y se deslizaba sibilante sobre sus tobillos. Trató de impulsarse con los brazos para acortar la distancia entre las espadas y él. Cuando su dedo rozó el filo helado de la katana, la fuerza con que lo jalaban se volvió más poderosa y ya no pudo resistirse a ella. La invisible opresión se enroscó sobre su cuerpo, como una serpiente gigante y viscosa, sintió una rigidez que dominaba en todos sus músculos y un dolor lacerante trepó de repente por cada célula de su piel y lo hizo flaquear.

—Eres valiente chico, lo reconozco, pero eso no te servirá hoy.

La voz siguió trepando, lo estaba asfixiando. Apretó los dientes mientras la piel se le calentaba cada vez más haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Giró como pudo a ver el sitio donde había estado la pequeña bestia pero ya no había nadie.

—No podrás irte ya de aquí, esta carretera ya no conecta la ciudad con tu casa...

La opresión tomo posesión de su cuello. El aire le comenzó a faltar y sintió que la piel se le derretía rápidamente en conjunto con su sudadera índigo. La tráquea se le cerraba y se comprimía más y más y más. Comenzó a boquear con desesperación aferrándose a la vida. La sangre comenzó a dejar de circular, podía sentirla abandonarle al dejar un frío quemante por sus venas.

—Porque el camino...—la voz era nada más que un susurro en sus oídos; lánguida, mortal y viscosa. Pudo sentir una tibia lengua recorrer con parsimonia su cara que estaba a punto de explotar. Las lágrimas le bajaban inconscientemente al no encontrar otra solución para no perder el conocimiento y la boca se le secaba cada vez más rápido.

Sentía a la oscuridad penetrando en sus ojos, volviendo la realidad borrosa, sin sentido. Se maldijo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo ante el peligro. Se culpó por no correr más rápido hacia sus katanas. Se culpó por dejarse morir tan fácil.

La voz dio otro lametón a su mejilla mientras los ojos se le ponían en blanco y las fuerzas le abandonaban completamente.

— _Va derechito al infierno_.

Un jadeo ruidoso. Oscuridad.

* * *

Inhalo. Le dolía respirar.

Exhalo. ¿Seguía vivo?

Los párpados le temblaron cuando los forzó a separarse. Puntitos luminosos tardaron en difuminarse para que supiera que se encontraba bajo la luz del interior del automóvil.

De un salto comprendió que no había muerto –todavía–, pero sentía que vivir se era peor.

El cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera y moverse le robaba un doloroso suspiro. La sudadera le colgaba hecha jirones por sobre la cabeza, mostrando pedazos rojizos-morado de su piel escamosa; la tanteó con cuidado y descubrió rebosantes quemaduras con sangre seca formando una costra marrón. Se admiro en el espejo. Un camino zigzagueante de carne quemada se mostraba en su esplendor por todo su cuerpo. Su cuello no tenía ni la más mínima tonalidad de su piel purpúrea: un anillo grueso formado por escamas incineradas parecía que se despellejaba con cada respiración.

Se remojo los labios agrietados temblando como una hoja y sin poder contenerse, vomito sobre el volante y los pedales. Coágulos de sangre salieron junto con la bilis tiñéndola de un sutil color rojo. Se sorbió los mocos y se pasó el brazo por la boca para romper con los hilillos de saliva que le colgaban entre los dientes.

No podía creerlo.

Todo era cierto. El pueblo, la gente y la leyenda existían. Todos aquellos brujos incinerados, ahorcados, descuartizados, santificados, lo estaban conduciendo a la perdición.

No entendía cómo pero era real. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de conocer más.

Un repiqueteo en el parabrisas empañado de neblina lo hizo volverse un ovillo en el suelo.

Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Jamás había sentido el picante sudor helado perlarle el cuerpo entero ni en sus más suicidas misiones.

Otro más se dio con tanta fuerza que escuchó al vidrio agrietarse ante la presión.

En un segundo, y con sumo cuidado, se volvió invisible y asomó la cabeza para vislumbrar a un espantapájaros sosteniendo un cuervo inmóvil en sus garras de paja. Media cerca de dos metros y medio, con una calabaza como cabeza brillante, vistiendo unos harapos de lo que parecía haber sido un traje de cachemir y un sombrero desgastado y deshilachado que se balanceaba sobre su redonda frente.

Agitó una mano en el aire en señal de saludo, como si supiera que estaba ahí a pesar de no verlo y luego le indicó que mirara hacia el sitio donde había lanzado lo que fuera que lo sobresalto. Al otro lado del cristal, un ave ébano miraba hacia el cielo, con las paras engarrotadas alrededor de un pedazo de papel mohoso de las esquinas.

Cuando dejo de admirarlo, regresó la mirada al frente para no ver a nadie. Busco al espantapájaros por los alrededores sin éxito.

Aguantándose un dolor infernal, sacó medio cuerpo –todavía invisible– por la ventana para coger a la bola de plumas negras inerte.

Desengancho el papelito y lo alisó tratando de no romperlo con sus manos torpes mientras el purpura volvía a dominar su piel.

La nota rezaba lo siguiente:

« _Espio: Hoy es una noche especial para mí y mi pueblo. Se conmemoran 666 años del trágico suceso que acabó con todos en una masacre atroz llevada a cabo por manos de la alianza entre los de nuestra propia estirpe y los aldeanos retrógrados, pensando que sería lo mejor para llevar un equilibrio entre ambos mundos. A los "brujos buenos" se les olvido a dónde pertenecían y su propósito. Nos dieron la espalda y prefirieron agradarles a aquellos que años después también terminarían matándolos para purificar al pueblo._

 _Hoy, estás aquí. Y has ganado mi misericordia al demostrarme que eres mucho más de lo que piensas._

 _Te propondré un trato: si consigues sobrevivir aquí hasta que la luna se encuentre en su punto más alto, podrás seguir tu camino y llegar a Green Hill. Pero, si no lo haces..._

 _Serás el platillo principal de nuestro banquete_ » _._

* * *

Espio releyó la nota una y otra vez, sin dar crédito a las palabras plasmadas en el pergamino viejo.

No podía ser. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Le estaban brindado una oportunidad para sobrevivir. Una oportunidad para salir y no volver.

Se inclinó sobre el volante resbaladizo para ver a la luna saliendo perezosamente entre las nubes, desbordando su plateada luz por todas partes. Faltaba poco para que lograra coronase en el cielo.

No tenía intenciones de bajar de nuevo del auto. Prefería quedarse acostado en los sillones, con las armas listas y la mente concentrada para rivalizar contra los peligros que pudieran acecharlo que serían los suficientes para mantenerlo en vilo por su vida.

Todas sus armas y pertenencias estaban –por muy extraña razón– bajo la guantera, con un recordatorio adyacente:

 _«_ _Te servirán mejor que las plegarias_ _»_

Miro la hora en su celular. 12:00AM.

Se acomodó entre los asientos del auto y apago todas las luces, esperando el primer asalto.

* * *

Mighty no había contestado su mensaje, a pesar de que el armadillo se la vivía con ese trozo de tecnología pegado a la mano.

También había marcado a la agencia donde Charmy esperaba el regreso de sus compañeros, pero la línea estaba cortada. Lo mismo pasó al llamar a todos sus contactos y los números que se inventó a ver si alguien contestaba.

Pero nada. Ni nadie.

Parecía que era el último ser viviente en todo el mundo. En todo el Universo.

Hace poco había atendido sus heridas con un pequeño botiquín de emergencia que de milagro se encontró arrumbado sobre un tapete.

El alcohol le brindó un doloroso alivio cuando lo frotó sobre su lacerada piel. Se vendo con precaución y se aseguró de dejarlo todo sujeto para poder usar su traje de lino negro que sería perfecto para camuflajearse todavía mejor.

En su rostro se habían formado pequeñas ampollas rojizas que se continuaban por el cuello cuya hinchazón le evitaba hablar y respirar normalmente.

Encontró unas barras de chocolate caducadas en los porta vasos pero él hambre se le había disipado totalmente, dejando en su lugar un vacío que lo comía por dentro.

Reviso nuevamente la hora. 2:00AM.

La saliva le pasaba con dificultad y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Si perdía... ¿alguien vendría a buscarlo aparte de la policía? ¿Vector pagaría lo suficiente para presionar a resolver su caso y encontrar la forma de acabar con la tragedia que asolaba desde hace siglos?

 _¿Alguien enloquecería por su muerte sin solución?_

 _¿Alguien no descansaría hasta tener lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo entre sus manos?_

 _¿Alguien se alegraría de su muerte y brindaría por quién lo hizo real?_

 _¿Había logrado hacer todo lo que siempre quiso?_

El viento aulló. Vítores se escucharon a la lejanía. El corazón se le aceleró.

 _¿Había logrado dejar huella en un mundo de millones?_

Susurros se apoderaban del silencio. Se acercaban. Trepaban sobre su miedo y se alimentaban de él. Envenenaban su mente y atrofiaban los sentidos.

Un golpe hizo temblar la tierra como si la hubieran partido en dos.

 _¿Estaba listo para morir?_

Un silbido estallo y una inmensa serpiente se elevó en la oscuridad. Sus escamas lanzaban destellos esmeraldas mientras seguía saliendo del agujero excavado a pocos metros de él.

De su grueso cuello rugoso se desprendieron tiras de piel a los costados y pronto comprendió el porqué. La serpiente tenía cinco cabezas que lanzaron sus destellantes ojos amarillos a su presa: _él._

Logró salir a tiempo antes de que su brillante cuerpo se dejara caer sobre el auto.

Desenvainó sus katanas viendo su determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

 _No, hoy no._

La serpiente volvió a levantarse mientras las cinco cabezas le enseñaban los colmillos.

El reptil volvió a la carga lanzando poderosas mordidas al aire. Espio las esquivó todas y corrió en sentido contrario.

Corrió y corrió y no se detuvo hasta que las piernas se le acalambraron. Los pulmones le ardían como si tuviera hogueras dentro.

La verdad no era su estilo huir de una batalla pero no podía arriesgarse cuando estaba tan cerca de su victoria: La luna estaba a nada de su punto más alto.

El camaleón se sentó sobre el frío concreto con la mirada perdida entre los árboles. Espero.

Los minutos pasaron en lo que creyó ser una eternidad hasta que a las 3:13AM la luna estuvo en posición y su sonrisa no pudo ser mentira.

Estaba a salvo, podía volver a casa.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir su caminata para salir de ese infierno.

Apenas unos cuantos pasos, una sombra le salió al camino. Le miro con penetrantes ojos rubí.

Se desconcertó un momento pero continuó avanzando, ignorando el bloqueo.

La criatura se extendió hacia los costados, desplegando unas alas raídas que le cerraban el paso.

Reuniendo toda su voluntad, forzó a sus cuerdas vocales para comunicarle que había ganado su libertad.

—Disculpa—resopló con voz ronca—, pero he ganado. Sobreviví hasta que la luna estuvo en su punto más alto—señaló al plateado satélite que brillaba sobre ellos—. Quisiera irme ya sí no te importa.

—No te irás—replicó.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijeron...

Dejo la frase a medio acabar cuando sintió la cabeza pesada. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, a girar en una espiral infinita. El presente se fusionaba con el pasado frente a sus ojos. Veía su niñez a la par que las sombras lo tomaban nuevamente y lo jalaban para no soltarlo jamás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento para calmarse, pero el precipicio lo proclamaba, lo tragaba.

Sentía piedras incrustándosele en la espalda, piernas y brazos, rasgando tanto tela como piel, entremezclando el óxido olor de su sangre con la humedad de la tierra por la que lo arrastraban.

El miedo lo dominaba y no pudo soportarlo más. Gritó. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, terminando de destrozarse la garganta por dentro. No importaba. Solo quería que alguien viniera, que alguien acudiera a su llamado. Cualquiera. ¡Por favor, cualquiera!

— _No saldrás, nadie se irá. Todo quedará entre nosotros. Tu vida y muerte ya no son tuyas. Seremos los brujos quienes veremos que te ponemos_ —una cancioncilla lejana empezó a inundar su mente con monstruosas imágenes de asesinatos, banquetes caníbales y hogueras infernales—. _¿Prefieres ser pastel o caldo? Mejor otra cosa, ya lo tenemos. Quizás podríamos hervirte y guisarte para después saborearte. Tu jugosa carne pronto probaremos y con tu valiente sangre todos brindaremos. Nadie vino a buscarte, estabas perdido desde que entraste a este feo lugar._

Pedía a Chaos clemencia, pedía que no lo abandonara.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorarle mientras la horrible balada lo hacía enloquecer. El dolor que sentía ya no le importaba comparado con el terror que lo devoraba deprisa. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos para ver a donde lo conducían aunque no debía de pensarlo mucho.

Lo llevaban a su tumba.

— _Nadie vino a buscarte, estabas perdido desde que entraste a este feo lugar. Oh querido Espio, estabas maldito desde un principio. Ni siquiera el cielo te querrá albergar. Perteneces al infierno de nuestro sufrimiento eterno. La oscuridad reinante te proclama._

 _La oscuridad reinante te proclama._

 _Hasta te ama._

Y después, no supo más de sí. Claro, no supo más de sí cuando se le montaron encima y lo comieron vivo, excitándose al ver la muerte coloreándolo poco a poco.

Con la tortura que experimentó no le dio tiempo ni de gritar.

* * *

—No puedo creer que Espio se sumara a las víctimas de esta carretera—susurró Mighty a un dubitativo Vector.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre el camposanto, empapándolos de pies a cabeza sin importarles demasiado. Aún no podían asimilar que su compañero hubiera muerto y que lo único que validaba eso era un rastro de sangre trazado en la autopista cuyo ADN identificaron como el del camaleón de ojos topacio, seria postura y de gran corazón.

Mighty estaba destrozado, se sentía culpable de su muerte cuando no contesto a tiempo el mensaje que le mando la noche de su muerte. Si tan solo se hubiera dado el tiempo de checarlo en vez de dormirse… Espio estaría con él. Con ellos.

—Yo tampoco lo creo muchacho, yo tampoco—el cocodrilo deposito unas magnolias en la fría lápida y se fue.

Charmy no había hablado en todo el rato, sentado sobre los brazos del armadillo lloraba sin parar.

—E-extraño mu-mucho a Espy—hipaba lastimeramente.

—No eres el único—le limpió las lágrimas que derramaba sin control—. Pero no te preocupes, yo haré justicia por él.

De verdad lo haría dado a que, como siempre, los policías se lavaron las manos antes de que abrieran un caso. Juro vengar a Espio con su vida.

— ¿Co-cómo lo harás? —la abejita le mostró curiosidad reflejada en sus orbes acuosos.

—Ya verás Charmy, esos brujos no pueden quedarse ahí por siempre.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Merezco reviews?**

 **He de decir que me costó mucho decidir cómo se desarrollaría la historia, pero al final, hela aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Los amo *corazoncitos***


End file.
